pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Simipour
/ |dexcekalos=034 |evofrom=Panpour |gen=Generation V |species=Geyser Pokémon |type=Water |imheight=3'03" |metheight=0.9 m |imweight=63.9 lbs. |metweight=29.0 kg |ability=Gluttony |dw=Torrent |body=06 |egg1=Field |color=Blue |male=87.5 |evo= }} Simipour (Japanese: ヒヤッキー Hiyakkie) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Simipour is a bipedal monkey-like Pokémon that shares its design theme with Simisage and Simisear. Its hair is voluminous, with numerous long blue locks sprouting from its head, which curl at the ends, resembling spouts of water flowing from a fountain. It has a mostly cyan blue body; the top of its head, its hair, ears, torso, and tail tip are cyan, while its arms, legs, face, and abdomen are yellowish tan. It has rounded ears with light blue insides, ovular eyes that appear closed (giving it a cheerful, smiling appearance), and a round black nose. It has a white and blue apron-like shag of fur covering its chest and extending down to its abdomen. Its tail is tan with a tuft-like blue tip. Evolution Simipour is the evolved form of Panpour. It is evolved with the use of a Water Stone. Game info Game locations |blackwhite=Evolve Panpour |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Evolve Panpour |b2w2rarity=None |xy=Evolve Panpour |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex Entries |gen=V |black=The tuft on its head holds water. When the level runs low, it replenishes the tuft by siphoning up water with its tail. |white=The high-pressure water expelled from its tail is so powerful, it can destroy a concrete wall. |black 2=It prefers places with clean water. When its tuft runs low, it replenishes it by siphoning up water with its tail. |white 2=It prefers places with clean water. When its tuft runs low, it replenishes it by siphoning up water with its tail. |x=The high-pressure water expelled from its tail is so powerful, it can destroy a concrete wall. |y=It prefers places with clean water. When its tuft runs low, it replenishes it by siphoning up water with its tail. |or = The high-pressure water expelled from its tail is so powerful, it can destroy a concrete wall. |as = It prefers places with clean water. When its tuft runs low, it replenishes it by siphoning up water with its tail.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |name = Simipour |bwspr = Simipour BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Simipour BW.gif |b2w2spr = Simipour BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Shiny Simipour BW.gif |Vback = Simipour BW Back.gif |Vbacks = Shiny Simipour BW Back.gif |xyspr = Simipour XY.gif |xysprs = SimipourShinyXY.gif |orasspr = Simipour XY.gif |orassprs = SimipourShinyXY.gif |VIback = SimipourBackXY.gif |VIbacks = SimipourBackShinyXY.gif}} Anime *Betty's Simipour Trivia *Simipour represents February in the Unova Horoscope. *Cress' hair resembles that of a Simipour's. *Simipour, Simisear, and Simisage, as well as their respective pre-evolutions, are the only non-starter Pokémon that can have the starter Pokémon-exclusive ability. In this case, it is Torrent. *Simipour is the only member of the monkey trio that has fur on its upper body (and none on its lower body). Origin Simipour is based on a monkey and a fountain. Etymology Simipour is probably named after the words "Simi'an" which means monkey and "'Pour", which is indicative of its status as a -type Pokémon. Gallery 516Simipour Dream.png Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon